


The Angel and the Hunter

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role reversal, where Castiel is the human hunter pulled from hell by the angel Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas stood in the barn, covered in every sigil and warding symbol he and Inias could think of. They had their weapons laid out, ready for whatever would come at them, knowing they had no clue what was in store once they summoned this guy. Minutes passed, turning to hours. Inias was leaning against a table, drumming his fingers along the handle of a random blade. 

"I know I did it right..." Cas said, shaking his head. "Where is he? Why isn't he here?" 

Inias just shrugged, equally at a loss. Then it happened. Sounds like a storm coming surrounded the barn. Up in the rafters, the shutters swung open and banged closed over and over. Through the opening, they could see lightning, followed by the bang of thunder. Cas and Inias jumped to attention, Inias's hand clenched around the handle of his blade and Cas picked up the Colt, hoping to hell that whatever was coming through those doors could be killed by it.

And the doors swung open, wind blowing into the barn, lightning illuminating the room as the lights above them started to spark and explode. 

Cas and Inias shared a worried glance with each other as what looked like a man (though by now they knew better than to suspect that was all he was) walked in. His hair was short, brown, possibly even spiked. He wore a leather jacket and what appeared to be a Henley shirt, jeans and black boots. Not the expected wardrobe of a big-bad, but Cas suspected it was just another 'meat suit' to whoever was inside.

As the man stalked forward, green eyes focused on him, Cas lifted the gun and shot without a second thought. The bullet hit him, he looked down, then up and kept on walking. 

Inias lunged for him when he came near and it did no good. The man grabbed Inias's arm before the blade could connect, touched his forehead and Inias fainted on the spot. Cas discarded the useless colt and grabbed the demon-slaying knife, hurried forward and stabbed the guy right in the shoulder. 

Again it did no good, he just looked down at it, grinned, and pulled it slowly out before dropping it on the ground. Cas had never seen anything like this guy before, so immune to everything. He was, quite frankly, scared. 

"Who... who are you?"

"I'm Dean." The man said, still grinning in a way that would be handsome and charismatic if he weren't so fucking frightening.

"What are you?"

"I'm the one who pulled your ass out of hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was originally written for the 30 Day OTP challenge, Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Jim Morrison’s voice crooned over the speakers of the motel’s crappy radio. It didn’t do justice to his smooth voice, but Cas didn’t really care, he was just glad there was a station that played decent music. He stole a glance at the clock on the stove, still another ten minutes before the pie would be done. 

“Dear Dean, who art maybe flying his fluffy angel ass around heaven, if you want some pie, it’ll be ready in about ten minutes. So maybe get your ass down here and help me?”

There was a rush of air that ruffled the few papers on the crappy plastic table. Dean appeared a few feet away from Cas, leaning down and peering into the oven. “Apple?” He tipped his head to look at Cas sidelong. 

“Not to your liking?” Castiel raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nah, apple’s good. It’s no cherry, but it’s good too.” He closed the oven and straightened, turning to face Cas. “So what’cha need?”

“We’ve got this problem with some witches. Gabe’s out investigating now and we’ve got Inias on all the books trying to figure out what’s going on. We think they’re trying to cast a powerful spell, but we don’t know what it is. Tomorrow night is the new moon, not to mention the winter solstice and stars aligning, it isn’t looking good, but we don’t know what they have planned.”

“So you want me to use my angel mojo to figure it out?”

Cas pursed his lips and glared at Dean, “Yes, that is the idea.” 

“And you’re bribing me with pie?” A smirk crossed Dean’s face.

“You seemed to appreciate pie...” Cas looked away, pretending to look at the timer just to avoid the look on Dean’s face.

“Aw, Cas, you listen! You know, people might start talking.”

“Look, will you help us or not?” Cas said, starting to get exasperated. 

“Well, I dunno, depends on how good your pie is.” The tone of Dean’s voice made that sound more like innuendo.

Cas turned a glare on Dean, “You’re going to base helping us on the quality of my baking skills?”

“Well, you started it with the pie, if you’re going to bribe me with baked goods, they have to be good baked goods. If I get food poisoning, then I just can’t help you.”  

Cas stared at Dean, then narrowed his eyes, “Can angels even get food poisoning?” 

“We can get angel pox,” Dean shrugged. “Is the pie done yet?”

As if on cue, the kitchen timer went off, “It appears to be. If you would like to do the honors.” Cas gestured to the oven.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Dean opened the door and pulled the pie out, having no need for pot holders, by virtue of being an angel. “By the way, my ass isn’t fluffy.”

“What?” Castiel balked.

“You called my ass fluffy, when you prayed for me.”

“Oh...” Castiel hadn’t even thought about it when he called Dean down from Heaven. He just needed to get his attention.

“It’s actually really firm.”

“What?”

Dean looked back over his shoulder and down at his own backside, as if making an offer to Cas.

“I’ll take your word for it...” Castiel gave Dean a suspicious look. 

Dean shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He went about searching for a fork with which to eat the pie. “Tell me about this witch problem and I’ll decide if I’ll help you or not.”

“As I said, the witches appear to be making plans for some huge spell that will most likely be going down tomorrow at the apex of the new moon. We were wondering if you had any intel on what it could be.”

“I could do some searching around, see what anyone knows.” Dean shrugged again. He finally found a fork and dug into the pie, not bothering to cut a piece or keep the pie looking nice. It was his pie after all. “All depends on this bite here.”

Cas growled to himself, crossing his arms and looking away. He hoped Dean liked the pie, because a lot was riding on this.

“Gotta say, not half bad, Cas.” He nodded in appreciation. “Alright, show me what ya’ got so far, lemme see if I can’t lend a hand.”


End file.
